thecrysisserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranks
Preceding this statement are the current Ranks on the Crysis Server. The current rank progression is: Guest → Builder → AdvancedBuilder → ProBuilder → MasterBuilder → Mod → ADMIN Guests can... * Use Command's. * Fly. * Go nearly anywhere in both the Plot World and the main world of Crysis * Build in their own dedicated, grief proof region in the Plot World *Apply for a Builder tag after a first successful project Guest Guest The default rank on the Crysis Server,this rank must build in the guest area also known as the Plot world. Getting to the Plot World is simple merely when in-game type /warp plot then to go to your own dedicated grief proof plot do /home. In the Plot World NEVER DO /SETHOME you will loose your Plot and Admin's or Mod's will not make attempt to find said Plot. This rank is essentially a guest and will be treated as so. Member status is required to use water and lava which is a permission Builder's do not have. Gaining member is simple, easily register on www.crysisserver.com or if you have a enjin account already merely sign into said account and go to www.crysisserver.com and click Join Website. Doing this and notifying a(n) Admin or Mod politely will get you member status of which you desire. Builder Member This rank can be achieved very easily, merely by signing up on www.crysisserver.com (a website provided by enjin). This is essentially the same as Builder status but has a few more permissions such as the ability to, place water and lava in their defined plot region. Member's like Builder's both must build in the Plot world before building in the main world to prove themselves worthy to an Admin or Mod. Advancing up the ranks requires dedication and the willingness to accept criticism for your projects and improve upon them. To get builder you must go to http://www.crysisserver.com/apply AdvancedBuilder Advanced Builder The first builder rank that can be achieved through building a project that has been seen by staff and approved for recognition. These people have recently started their journey on the Crysis Server and clearly have the intent of staying. These people have left the Plot world and have started their journey in the main world of Crysis. Adv.Builder's have limited commands but are people that member's and Builder's should ask to take a look before going all the way up the totem pole and asking for an Admin's assistance. ProBuilder Pro Builder This is the second highest rank that can be achieved through building. This rank requires dedication and is not handed out 'willy nilly.' These people have showed what Adv. Builder's can do and applied it to a large scale build. MasterBuilder Master Builder This is the highest non-staff rank that any one Builder can achieve through building. Master Builder's have access to a large portion of the World Edit Plugin and may help member's at their own discretion. These people are a force to be reckoned with and if you want a review before asking a Admin or Mod these are the people to ask! Moderator Mod's (aka. Staff) These people have almost full discretion over the server and when an Admin is not online these people are in-charge and should be treated as if an Admin because Mod's essentially have the same permissions. They very nearly have all permissions that Admin's have but do not have authority over Admin's and should keep that in mind at all times when expressing their discretion of the Crysis Server. Category:Admin Admin (aka. Staff). These People often have colored text in chat of the color gold and are responsible for essentially all that occurs on the Crysis Server. Admin's * Do very nearly anything * Are the Head of the Staff and should always be respected * Do not Have to assist pesky members * Have full discretion over the server at all times 'TO Check permissions Proceed to the Command's page of the wiki!' Category:FAQ